1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device, an illumination device, and a projector.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as an illumination device used for projectors, a device using a solid-state light source such as a semiconductor laser capable of providing high-intensity and high-power light has attracted attention. As such an illumination device, there has been known a device having a solid-state light source and a collimating lens for collimating a laser beam from the solid-state light source included in a package (see, e.g., JP-A-2012-128999 (Document 1)).
Incidentally, in the case of packaging the solid-state light source and the collimating lens, it is inevitable that some variation occurs in the alignment. In particular, in the collimating lens used for packaging as in the illumination device of Document 1 described above, the focal distance is set to be short. Therefore, there is a possibility that the emission direction of the laser beam significantly deviates from a design direction due to a significant influence of the alignment accuracy.